Mi esperanza
by Xime25
Summary: solo un momento basta para marcar nuestra vida para siempre y darnos cuenta de lo importante que tenemos en ella. /momento en el que Katniss se da cuenta que ama a Peeta/


Una habitación, iluminada sin más que por la ayuda de la pequeña ventana que se encontraba en un rincón, por la cual se apreciaban los primeros rayos del sol filtrándose a través de la delgada cortina que la cubría, la cual no dejaba de ondear por la suave y fresca brisa de la mañana.

Los rayos dejaban apreciar la silueta de lo que parecían cajas en los costados de la habitación pero solo eso se observaba ,ya que los rayos mas fuertes eran recibidos directamente por el muchacho que se encontraba parado frente a un caballete.

Su pelo ondeaba levemente por el suave viento matutino, y la luz permitía reflejar aquellos maravillosos destellos amarillos, fuertes y finos como el sol haciendo que todo lo demás pareciese opaco ante estos destellos de colores.

La muchacha se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta solo observando sin ser capaz de interrumpir. Sus ojos siguieron en el fulgor del pelo del muchacho para luego desviarse a la espalda de este. Su ancha espalda apenas cubierta por una suave tela blanca dejaba entrever la perfecta línea de su columna, sus amplios hombros dejaban ver sus músculos que se movían al compas de su pincel.

Estaba parado frente a un gran rectángulo, que con cada movimiento por parte del muchacho parecía cobrar vida por arte de magia, su concentración era tal que ante cada leve roce en la suave tela su cuerpo se estremecía con ansiedad al saber que era el resultado justo.

Su cabeza se movía lentamente de un lado a otro deseando captar lo mejor posible la imagen que se proyectaba en su cabeza y que deseaba plasmar en ese pedazo de tela.

Sin siquiera sospecharlo el muchacho se comenzó a estremecer mas y mas, sin palabras ,sin entender porque la muchacha quiso adelantarse y abrazarlo pero cuando vio una ligera gota caer al piso comprendió que lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo, la pintura era su única forma de escape de todo lo que los rodeaba ,era su forma de sentirse bien nuevamente con el mundo , de comprender que había cosas que era mejor olvidar y continuar lo que alguna vez fue una vida tranquila.

El muchacho continuo moviendo el pincel al compas de las lagrimas, cada detalle era una lagrima menos en su baúl de angustias, deseando traspasar todo el dolor posible a través de una acto tan sencillo como pintar, mover un pincel , combinar colores y sentir que todo es mejor en ese pequeño lienzo, crear imágenes que hubiese querido que sucedieran, que de haber ocurrido todo sería diferente , esa era la principal razón por la que pintaba ,para sentir que al menos las cosas fueron de otro modo aunque sea solo en sus pinturas.

Continuo pintando con extrema delicadeza una pequeña flor, diminuta al lado de los hermosos arboles que estaban plasmados en la tela, solo una flor en la cual vertió todo su cariño, su amor y ternura, a través de este pequeño detalle deseaba expresarle a la mujer que amaba que sentia en lo más profundo de su ser la pérdida de su pequeña hermana y la de sus propios padres que todo parecía estar negro luego de ese suceso pero que solo un detalle basta para hacer cambiara las cosas.

Como esta pequeña flor amarrilla que adornada el suelo del bosque llenos de hojas muertas , marchitas por el tiempo, esta flor que a pesar de estar en medio de tanta tristeza era capaz de salir a flote, de crear una raíz fuerte y aferrarse a la vida sin que nadie lo pueda evitar, que desea ser tomada en cuenta , que desea hacerse notar, de gritar que es posible surgir luego de los tiempos oscuros como algo que vale la pena.

Al alejarse un poco de la tela,la muchacha en el umbral de la puerta pudo observar con lujo de detalles la extensión de la pintura.

En el extremo superior comenzaba un gran árbol oscurecido por la abundancia de sus ramas que no permitían que la luz se filtrase por estas pero a medida que descendían se hacían mas escasas permitiendo que las hojas tomaran un suave color iluminado por el sol , cada detalle hacia que el árbol parecerá real, la forma de cada hoja daba la ilusión de que estas se movían por la fresca brisa que se filtraba por la ventana que estaba en la habitación.

Al llegar al suelo se podía ver a dos personas, esta observación hizo que la muchacha soltara una exhalación al reconocerlas ; era una niña, una pequeña niña de unos doce años de edad parada con los brazos extendidos sobre sus lados ligeramente separados del resto de su cuerpo parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a volar; pero su cara, su cara demostraba las más profunda de las emociones, una mezcla de fascinación , esperanza y felicidad.

Mirando con admiración a la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado.

Aquella muchacha delgada con las piernas ligeramente separadas , derecha y firme que cargaba un arco y apuntaba directamente a los arboles su mirada totalmente concentrada en su objetivo pero a la vez totalmente feliz y complacida por hacer a la pequeña niña feliz, mantenía la flecha tensa en el arco lista para el ataque , pero cada cosa de ella mostraba que se trataba de una joven que a pesar de parecer dura y fuerte era solo una niña que necesitaba tranquilidad. Lo pedía a gritos pero era capaz de guardar todo eso con el fin de hacer feliz los últimos minutos de vida de la pequeña niña.

La muchacha al final capto la pequeña imagen de una solitaria flor en el piso rodeada de hojas marchitas, una pequeña flor que parecía reacia a sufrir el mismo destino que las hojas de su alrededor, se alzaba solitaria pero fuerte ante los arboles, una pequeña flor amarilla que a pesar de encontrarse sola era capaz de... vivir.

Los recuerdos inundaron su mente, la pequeña niña de cabellos dorados corriendo de un lado a otro por su antigua casa, su pequeñas manos al señalar alguna nube en el despejado cielo celeste, sus risas o su suaves caricias, todo parecía tan lejano tan irreal ahora que ya no estaba, pero de alguna manera ese pequeño detalle en la pintura le hiso sentir más fuerte como si una parte de ella despertara después de todo ese tiempo de ensoñación, sabía que en el lugar donde se encontrara su hermana ahora, ella nunca hubiese querido que su hermana mayor se diera por vencida ante la vida , ella era una luchadora y lo tenía que seguir haciendo, ahora más que nunca, porque no estaba sola , tenía a este hombre , aquel que era capaz de hacer todo por ella dar su vida y mas para que ella sea feliz, pero el también sufría , en silencio pero lo hacía y era su turno de ayudarlo a superar sus miedos, juntos iban a ser capaces de vivir al fin en paz.

Sin más, abrió la boca para hacerse presente, quizás con un pequeño quejido pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un - te amo- cargado de amor y admiración que hicieron que el muchacho levantara la cabeza y mirara a través de la habitación y ver ante sus ojos a la mujer que le robaba el alma, aquella sin la que jamás iba a ser capaz de salir adelante, la mujer de su vida.


End file.
